My Niece's Teacher
by noncanonqueen
Summary: "When I first went wolf, I thought she was an angel. The way everyone spoke about her selflessness or selfishness depending on who you spoke to, showed me that true love survived it all. After seeing my sister so hurt, it was nice to see Bella and Edward's love story until I found myself in the very middle of it." SethxBella
**A/N: Here's another story. If you find this one first, please check out my Paul/Bella story as well. Send me a review with your favorite non canon pairing so I have an idea of which story to do next. I have a million ideas but I'd love to give ya'll what you want. Tell me, tell me, tell me! Please? If you have a request, send it. Inbox. Review, anything. I'm desperate to talk to people and get my creative juices flowing once again.**

My Niece's Teacher

I was normally pretty laid back. I was the go-with-the-flow one in the pack. I never had problem keeping my human skin nor did I have a problem with my temper in any way. There was only one thing that could set me off and let my animal loose and it wasn't vampires. Her name was Bella Swan.

When I first went wolf, I thought she was an angel. The way everyone spoke about her selflessness or selfishness depending on who you spoke to, showed me that true love survived it all. After seeing my sister so hurt, it was nice to see Bella and Edward's love story until I found myself in the very middle of it.

Imprinting on Bella wasn't the problem. I'd had a crush on her for months but I knew I couldn't step on Jake's toes. She was his Bells. I was the annoying little kid that followed them around.

I was up on that mountain helping Edward protect Bella and communicate with the rest of my pack when she called my name in warning and I looked right at her, right in those big expressive doe eyes. The rest of the pack felt it, experienced it, even Edward could hear it in my mind. I let out a whine and that's when things got hazy. I remember begging my pack, as they fought, not to tell Bella. I'd begged Edward after not to tell her. He didn't mind, for him, it meant he got to keep her.

I couldn't admit it to her. Bella only saw me as a little kid. Like a kid brother. How could she see me as her soul mate, as her one and only, the other piece of her heart? No. I had to let her go, do what she wanted, even if that meant turning into a vampire. Leah wanted to kill her, kill me too, she even threatened to beat me up until I told Bella about the imprint. But I never told her and she left Forks, left everything, even Edward.

The whole pack listened as Edward spoke of how he and Bella had ended their relationship. He says she claimed something had happened, changing the way she felt and she had a desire to live a normal life. Everyone looked to me, waiting for me to bring her back home, but I couldn't. Edward and the Cullens were gone, something about moving to Europe and the cloud cover. I was too ecstatic that Bella was living her life, not sucking animal blood as a vampire, to care.

Years passed and I got a few updates from Jake, that came from Charlie, about Bella. I know she'd gone on to gain her Master's degree in Education. She wanted to work with small children. I tried not to get too hopefully when Jake told me her goal was to come home, to Forks, to the rez, somewhere close and do just that. Teach.

Now that Jake and my sister had shaked up, gotten married and popped out a few pups, I was left mostly to myself. I delved into my art, shaping metal and painting anything I could get my hands on. Mom had moved on, Leah was gone and I was in the house alone, unless my niece Sarah came over. She liked to get into my paints with me much to the chagrin of her mother.

I was supposed to pick Sarah up from her school since Leah had an appointment with the doctor for her newest pregnancy. Little WIll was less than four months old but Ol' Jakey boy already had her pregnant with another pup. For a girl who once claimed she was genetically dead, she sure was fertile.

Glancing at the clock, I knew I had less than ten minutes before I needed to make the walk to the elementary school to pick Sarah up from kindergarten. At five and three quarters, she was one of the oldest children in the class, having missed the cut off to start last year by a few weeks, but she was exceptionally smart. I wasn't biased. She was gifted. I glanced at my painting, realizing it was the same as the last fifty before it. Junk. All I could see was brown eyes and mountain ranges. Small smiles and pale skin. Nothing ever came out the way I wanted. Grabbing a shirt off of the back of the couch, I made my way out of the front door to trek the short way to the rez school.

I knew the kindergarteners were released first, being the smallest kids in school, so I liked to come a little early. When I got as close as I could to the front door, I stood with my arms over my broad chest just waiting for metaphorical wolves to descend. Somethings I think Leah sets me off for this just to laugh about it. There were a few single moms around the rez but there were a lot of families like mine, where someone besides a parent would pick up a kid from school, so aunts, cousins, once even a grandmother, liked to hit on me, grab my biceps and ask for some help around their houses, offering themselves up as payment. It skeeved me out to no end and I was disgusted at the way women threw themselves at me. I usually tried to send them Paul's way but with him recent imprint on Jake's sister, Rachel, his whoring ways have come to an end.

When the doors opened and the thundering of little feet could be heard, I perked up, looking for my niece. She was tall, all long legs like her parents and had the brightest smile I'd ever seen. It even rivaled Jake's.

"Uncle Seth!" I heard her voice before I saw her. I was distracted by a scent I knew couldn't possibly be right here right now. "Uncle Seth, come meet my new teacher!"

Sarah's hand was in mine and due to my height I could see exactly who we were going to speak to. She was here. She was human. She was...still not mine. I nearly bit through my lip when I got closer to her. She smelled so much better than I remembered.

"Sarah, you can't run off like that, I have to know who's picking you up," her sweet voice chastised my niece.

"Sorry Miss Bella, this is my Uncle Seth." She points at me and I'm still silent.

"Uncle Seth?" Bella whispers before correcting herself and she stands a little taller, extending her hand to me, "I knew Sarah was Jacob's daughter the moment I met her but I'm guessing she's Leah's as well? It's good to see you again Seth."

I look at her hand, slightly offended. Didn't I mean more to her then a handshake? No, maybe I don't. She doesn't know me. Just because I had this supernatural force causing me to obsess with her, didn't mean she obsessed over me as well. I give her a nod and take Sarah's Hello Kitty bookbag.

"Come on Sarah, I got some new paints I want to show you." I start to lead her away, turning just slightly to glance at Bella Swan one more time. She looked put out, sad, disappointed. Well welcome to my reality, soul mate.

Over the next few weeks, Leah begged me to pick Sarah up and I refused vehemently. Jake came by and I'd punched my brother in law in the face. I also accused him of knowing Bella was going to be here and keeping it from me.

It was right before Halloween when I saw Bella Swan again. This time she was standing on my doorstep, knocking softly on my door. She didn't know I was home. I could have avoided her if I wanted to, but for the life of me I couldn't. I opened the door just as she was stepping off of my porch.

"Can I help you with something?" I spoke, leaning shirtless against the door frame.

"Um, I was...you see I wanted to," she stumbled over her words and then over her feet. She would have face planted into the wood if I hadn't reached out to catch her.

Stupid move. No touching. Her skin felt like silk. I wanted to touch her again. I needed to. But I wouldn't.

"Be careful, there's some loose boards I've been meaning to fix." I set Bella straight and stepped back into the door frame quickly putting as much room between us as possible.

Nothing was said for what feels like the longest minute in history.

"Leah said I should come over here," Bella finally admitted. I thought it might have been the case but I thought better of my sister.

"Why's that?" I replied not making eye contact with my imprint.

"I um, well the kids are working on a Thanksgiving play and um, Sarah said you were an artist and uh I, I mean we, the faculty thought you could help with some of the sets, painting that is." She spoke so fast, if I was a normal man, I wouldn't have understood.

I gave her a nod and walk back into my house, leaving the door open. She took the invitation and followed, closing the door behind her. I heard her gasp and I followed her eyes to my paintings along the walls.

"These are beautiful," she whispered, reaching almost touch them before stopping.

I want to tell her that they're her. That everything is her but I refuse. I refuse to give in and I refuse to damn her to my life. She's had a normal life since leaving Forks why should I mess it all up.

"Drink?" I offered, deciding that one word answers are going to be my best bet.

She shouldn't be in here. Her scent will permeate through everything and I'll never get it out. I wouldn't want to. It will be heaven and hell all at once.

She declined and pulled some papers out of the messenger bag I hadn't noticed before. I pointed to the couch and she sat and started explaining the project. It isn't rocket science and I'll do anything for her, my niece, not Bella, I have to remind myself, repeatedly.

After she finished her speech and I offer very little in return, she stood to leave but before she reaches the door she turns and spoke so quietly, "Did I do something to make you angry with me, Seth? I thought we were friends?"

I shook my head at her and pointed to the door. "You should go while you still can."

If she stayed here, there'd be no telling what I could do, what my instincts would force me to do. I wanted to keep her here, lock her away so she couldn't leave me again.

I smelled the salt from her tears as she exited my house. I laid across the couch, hugging the pillow her long hair had brushed against while she sat there, to my chest inhaling the sinly scent. I let out a small whine and didn't move for the rest of the night.

I worked at the school after normal hours and sometimes I'd see Bella, she wouldn't speak to me and whenever she had an idea or some other project, she'd send someone else to tell me. It was frustrating and helpful all at the same time.

I was finishing up for the day when I'd seen her almost collapse. She leaned against the wall, bringing her knees to her chest and stuck her head between her knees. Her breathing was erratic and I was starting to panic.

I dropped my supplies and ran toward her, calling her name.

"What happened? Bella? Can you hear me?" I tried to force her to look at me, my hands on her cheeks, that soft silken skin.

"I can't breathe," she spoke. I reminded her that if she could talk, she could breathe. That caused her to laugh a little but her chest still heaved heavily.

"In through your nose, out through your mouth, come on Bella." I encouraged her repeatedly.

Bella did as I told her and when her breathing became controlled, she looked at me, her face squished between my large hands. "Seth," she whispered, her eyes closing.

"Tell me what happened?" I practically begged her, my voice laced with worry.

"He just kept pushing and pushing. This has happened for years, ever since I left Forks. Anytime a man would touch me, my whole body would lock up and I panic. My therapist said I have some sort of anxiety linked to men, I think it's bullshit but what do I know," she rambled and reached to place her hands on top of mine on her cheeks, trying to pull them away.

I started shaking with my anger toward whoever had put their hands on my imprint. What did she mean this had been happening for years? Anxiety linked to men?

"Are you feeling anxious now?" I had to ask. I was touching her and she'd calmed instantly.

"No, no it's different with you Seth," her eyes closed and her head rolled back against the wall. She was breathing but her body had given out. I scooped her up and carried her the short distance to my house and placed her on the couch.

I called Leah, completely freaking out and she told me I needed to tell Bella about the imprint. She claimed the imprint was the cause of Bella's anxiety.

Bella awoke with a start and started to profusely apologize. I shook it off, asking if she was alright.

"I'm fine as long as a man doesn't touch me," she laughed but I don't think she meant it to be funny, "I was the only girl I knew in college who couldn't have a relationship because I was literally put off by human contact. Who does that?"

Bella covered her face with her hands and I reached to pull them away, "Are you hungry, I was thinking about making dinner."

I made sure to touch Bella whenever I could after that. I spoke to her and she started seeking me out.

It was heaven and it was hell.

I couldn't get her scent out of my nose and I couldn't get the feeling of her skin off of my fingers.

Bella didn't notice that my touch didn't invoke her panic attacks, at least if she did she never told me. She also got really chummy with my sister and spent time at her house. I walked in one day seeing her holding Will and nearly walked back out to explode into my wolf form. Jake had caught my eye and gave me a knowing smile. There was something about a woman holding a pup that made our wolves rear their ugly heads.

When she saw me, I was greeted with the biggest smile, "Look Will, it's Uncle Seth," she cooed and blew raspberries on his bare belly, "I bet he'll say Aunt Bella first," she shot me a wink and I had to reach out for the wall to stay upright. Aunt Bella. That went well with Uncle Seth.

After the Thanksgiving play, I didn't see much of Bella. I hated it but she was busy and I was too. There was no easy way of seeking each other out without an awkward conversation about it.

I knew we'd both be at Leah and Jake's Christmas party and I made my way to her as soon as she walked through the door, offering to help with the stack of presents that was taller than she was.

As soon as we'd placed the presents around the tree, I heard my sister's voice, "Bella and Seth! You can't move!"

We both turn to look at her, wondering what she was talking about when she pointed up. Mistletoe. I glared at my sister before turning to Bella. Just as I opened my mouth to tell her we can forget it, she grabbed onto the front of my shirt, pulling me down for a very heated kiss. Our lips met perfectly, tongues tangling together. She was so little compared to my size. I couldn't stop it and I didn't want to.

Leah's voice broke our spell and Bella scurried off mumbling about seeing the kids before they went to bed. I banged my head into the wall and then I decided the party was over for me.

I felt her presence before I smelled her. She was standing there, her heeled shoes in her hand.

"You'll freeze out here." I spoke softly, she didn't even have her jacket.

"Not when I'm with you," she sounded so lost, insecure.

"Wanna get out of here?" I offered, my arms open.

She nods and I carried her back to my place. Her lips met my neck, peppering it with kisses and before we make it through the door, half of my clothes are pulled off. Stripping her out of her own clothes, I lead her to my bedroom.

"You need to stop me before this gets too far." I croaked out.

"Maybe I want it to go too far," she whispered back.

"You have no idea what you're signing yourself up for." My hands reached for her bare breasts and I notice she's fully naked before me.

"Yes I do," she whimpered a moan while peppering soft kisses up my bicep, "I always knew there was something connecting me to you. I knew there was a reason I just stopped loving Edward and I knew there was a real reason I couldn't stand another man's touch."

"And you think I'm the reason?" I challenged, rolling her pert nipples between my fingers.

"I know you are. I'm yours like you're mine." She didn't even finish her sentence before I've scooped her up and laid her in the middle of my bed.

I'd fantasized about this moment for years. Never once did I think I'd actually have my imprint in my bed.

"You're my imprint," I admitted out loud, "Bella Swan, you are my soul mate."

"I know," she spoke so softly, her small hands running up my back while her legs pulled her closer to her body.

"We don't have to do this," I let out a whimper, feeling her sex rubbing against mine. I might die of blue balls if we stop now but until I know for sure, I can't let this happen.

"I love you Seth," she rolled her hips up against mine and then all conscious thought is gone.

Bella and I make love, it's not sex, it's love and we made it. We share a bath afterwards and I realize just how at home she feels in my house.

The next morning, I woke up alone. I heard Bella in the kitchen, clanging around and singing off key. It was perfect. Once I got to the kitchen, I found her, wearing only my overly large t-shirt, scrambling some eggs and burning bacon.

"Morning," I placed soft kisses to her exposed shoulder.

"Hey," she offered back before plating me some food.

"I didn't like waking up alone," I let out a small growl, my hands around her waist.

Bella giggled and shimmied away from me toward the table. We ate in a cozy silence and I knew this was the perfect life.

Bella spent most of the Christmas holiday with me. We talked, a lot. We kissed, a lot. We made love, a lot. It was perfect and I didn't want to let her go back to school.

Without it being spoken, Bella knew she was my imprint and she accepted me. She fit into our crazy family like she'd never left. I thought our age difference might bother her but she laughed me off stating that I look like I was almost thirty and she still got carded when she wanted to buy alcohol.

Bella practically lived at my house. I rationalized that I was closer to the school then her little apartment she was living in, so I could talk her into staying over anytime I wanted. I needed her there.

At the same time, we dated. I woo'd her pants off, literally and figuratively. We went on dates. Sometimes we went to Seattle for a museum show or we'd just got to dinner and a movie. Neither of us was fussy but we just liked to spend time together.

When it came time for Leah to have the new baby, Bella and I offered to keep Sarah and Will so Jake could be with Leah full time. She was feeding Will in the highchair some green goo and I had Sarah at the table with some pastel chalks. I met her eyes and raised an eyebrow at the scene before us. We could have this, if she wanted. We hadn't talked about it and I'd just gotten her to admit after Paul and Rachel's wedding that she might want to get married. She'd been against it since our first "date" letting me know under no circumstances was I to ever ask her to marry me. It was comical seeing her watching the wedding with tears in her eyes and she didn't think I'd heard her when she whispered that she'd love something like what we were watching. I held it over her head for days until she told me exactly what she wanted out of our relationship.

Bella's mouth had been open, like she was about to speak, when Jake came barrelling in the house announcing the arrival of my new niece, Annabelle Harriet Black. She was perfectly plump at over nine pounds.

Jake came to collect his children from us and we were able to see my sister and the new baby. To me, she was so small. Sarah had been much smaller but I liked her where she was now. She was a little person with opinions and a voice. Will was easy to please as long as you had something to feed him. This baby, she looked vulnerable so I let Bella hold her first. She cuddled Annabelle to her chest cooing at her while stroking her soft black hair. Leah nudged me from her bed and shook me out of the daze I'd fallen into.

Bella handed me the baby and started speaking to my sister, asking if there was anything we could do to help. I loved how she spoke of us as a unit. There was no her and no me, there was us. I looked down at my niece but all I could picture instead of the eyes like my sister were big, expressive ones, a slightly paler skin tone and Bella's sweet smile. When the baby started to fuss, I gave her back to Leah and we excused ourselves allowing the baby to eat and for the family to acclimate to being a family of five instead of four.

We walked back to my house, hand in hand and I almost tripped when I heard Bella's voice. "I think I'd like one of those. Soon."

She gave me a coy smile and stopped in the middle of the road. "Of course, I'd have to be married first or else my dad would shoot you."

I picked her up brought her up so she was eye to eye with me, "You want to have a baby?"

"I'd have a million babies with you, Seth Clearwater." She stroked my cheek and kissed me sweetly.

I slung her over my shoulder and with a love tap to her ass I howled, "Let's go home and make a baby then!"

It didn't work like that exactly. I had a plan. Bella didn't know I had a plan but there was one. I'd asked Charlie for his blessing to ask Bella to marry me. He laughed, saying she'd shoot him with his own gun if he refused to give me his blessing. Still, I'd wanted to speak to him man to man. Leah helped with the rest. I didn't want a proposal, I wanted a surprise wedding. I wanted to ask her and then have it happen then and there.

Leah had dealt with Bella for me, dressing her up and keeping her busy while I used Jake to help me coordinate everything else. It was perfect. On the beach, on a clear day, with just our close friends and family, just like she wanted.

I met Bella at the house, just as Leah was leaving. She was confused and badgered me with a million questions. Just before we made it to the beach, I got down on one knee and looked up at my imprint, "I know we didn't do this right. I should have told you years ago about the imprint. We could have been married and had a few kids by now, we could have had all this time together but I was afraid. I was afraid of not being good enough after seeing how wonderful you are. I tried to see you just as my niece's teacher this year but I couldn't. You're too beautiful and smart and kind and I just can't live another minute without you being my wife. Bella, please, say you'll marry me. Right here, right now."

I hadn't even finished and there were tears flowing down her cheeks. I placed the ring on her finger and she pulled at my jacket to kiss me. "Yes, Seth, a million times yes."

So, she married me. We were married. She started the next school year as Mrs. Clearwater instead of Miss Swan. I loved hearing when anyone addressed her.

We weren't as lucky as Jake and Leah. For months we'd tried to make a baby but to no avail. Bella was discouraged and convinced it was her fault. She loved to offer to babysit for Leah and Jake and I'd catch her staring longingly at Annabelle.

It was Christmas time when I noticed something was off about Bella. She refused to drink any of Quil and Embry's Christmas punch and she'd excused herself a few times claiming to not feel well, that certain scents were making her feel sick.

I followed after her when my sister stopped me in my tracks forcing me to spend time with my pack brothers instead. Before I realized it, it was midnight and I realized I hadn't seen Bella in a while. I found her curled up with Sarah in her bed. I picked her up and carried her home before putting her to bed.

Like the previous year, I woke up alone. It was Christmas morning and I found Bella, not in the kitchen but sitting in front of the tree, drinking what smelled like hot chocolate.

I sat down behind her and felt her instantly relax into me. "What are you doing, sweetheart?"

"I couldn't sleep." She turned to look at me, offering a small sad smile.

"Come back to bed, it's still dark outside." I tried to persuade her but felt her shaking her head.

"Next year will be different, Seth." I wanted to ask her what she meant but she continued instead, "Next year we'll be the ones with a small baby at Christmas."

I tried to comprehend what she was saying, the words not registering with me for what felt like forever. "You mean it? Are you sure?"

She nodded and curled into me. I placed my large hand on her very small stomach and wanted to cry with happiness.

Years ago, I was just a kid with a hero. A hero with a crush on a girl. Somehow, I was the one who ended up with the girl and the happily ever after to go with it.


End file.
